


Tell Yourself The Truth

by looneytails (mixthealphabet)



Series: Missing Moments [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Chapter 437, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/looneytails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back into her life in a mix of fire and dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Yourself The Truth

_He comes back into her life in a mix of fire and dirt._

_His figure is hidden under a dark cape and, for a moment, the princess thinks that they have finally found her, that this is how her little act ends. She knows the energy that surrounds him, she can feel it with her own; it is almost suffocating in its magnitude, but the familiarity of it freezes the warning on her tongue._

_Then, the floor explodes under his feet, blowing his hood away and shaking the stage where Anastacia stands._

_Draco looks almost the same as he did three years ago, with long braids that frame the sharpness of his cheekbones. His skin looks even darker, though, and his eyes, like bright stars in the night sky, are more silver than ever._

_His gaze finds Anastacia in a second, and she can’t stop herself from mirroring his grin._

* * *

Lucy put the pen down with a sigh, brows furrowing in thought.

It had been so long since the last time she’d written anything for herself that she’d forgotten how it felt, the early mornings in front of her window. The past year had gone by in a swirl of grief and change, because of Natsu’s departure, the guild’s disbandment and her new job as a journalist. Writing fiction had turned into less of a priority with every passing day, until she’d simply stopped.

There was a connection that she didn’t want to make between this timeline and the sudden reappearance of the pink-haired mage in her life, but Lucy was not stupid, nor oblivious enough to lie so completely to herself. Natsu gave her the drive to get up every morning to write.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Lucy shook away these thoughts, dropping her eyes back to the paper.

She reread her last line.

More often than not, she found herself using situations from her life as inspiration for her stories. It was supposed to be something that authors did, take things and twist them around to create something new, but even Lucy couldn’t deny that using Natsu as the romantic interest was pushing it a bit.

Levy had tried to tease her about it upon first realizing. Not to say that all her stories were like this, because of course not, Lucy prided herself of her range of characters. It was just easier to imagine romance like this: easy, carefree, stemming from friendship and from a deep sense of trust.

She wondered — in vain hope — if that said anything about her own relationship with Natsu.

“What are you doing, Lu-cy?”

The singsong voice startled her out of her stupor, and the blonde looked up to where Happy hovered outside her window. Natsu appeared next to him, pulling himself onto the ledge.

“Writing again?” He cocked his head to the side, and the sunlight against the pink of his hair was almost too vibrant to look at. “Man, some things never change.”

Natsu laughed then, still perched on her windowsill, still too bright and too close and just too _much_ , but Lucy found herself smiling back.

She really did love him.

It was something she’d been fighting against for the past few months. With him gone, it had been a bit easier to throw it all to the back of her mind, to pretend that it was just temporary, a crush at the most. But time had passed and the sensation in her stomach, the emptiness and the knots of pain, hadn’t gone away.

Natsu was back now. He was invading her apartment again, getting her into trouble for no apparent reason. It was like the last year had been a very strange nightmare, except for the fact that he was here and she was in love with him.

Lucy wasn’t going to think about it.

“I think I’m done for now.” She closed the notebook, draping her hands over its cover to stop the other two from reaching for it. “Was there something you wanted?”

Happy flied past her, dropping to her bed.

“Fish!” he exclaimed, raising his paws.

Natsu laughed again and jumped over her to the ground.

She yelped, but the boy was already on his feet, turning towards her.

“We’re going fishing,” he explained, and his grin was enough to melt away her annoyance.

“Then why are you here?” she asked, confused.

Natsu snorted at her.

“We came to get ya, weirdo.” With one step, he was beside her, pulling Lucy gently by her wrist. “We promised not to leave you behind again, remember?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, but made no move to pull away from his grasp.

“That was not what I meant by it, Natsu.”

The smile he sent her told Lucy that he already knew that.

She stifled the burst of affection that rose from her chest, and they followed Happy out of the apartment.


End file.
